This invention relates to fusion-bonded thermoplastic leading edges for aircraft aerodynamic surfaces. More particularly, though not exclusively, it relates to load-carrying fixed leading edges for aircraft and a method of manufacture for such leading edges.
The term "fixed leading edge" is generally understood to mean those leading edge structures positioned forwardly of the wing front spar, which do not in themselves generally define the forward aerodynamic profile of the wing but provide mounting and support for leading edge high lift devices, e.g. slats, and are therefore load carrying structures. They are thus distinguished from those leading edges which are merely fairings defining the forward aerodynamic boundary of the wing although the method of manufacture of the present invention may be equally applicable to such leading edges.